Fallschirmjäger
The Fallschirmjägers are a set of classes of enemy infantry. They are the German paratrooper regiments. Because of the botched operation on Crete in 1941, large-scale airdrops were halted. They are not as powerful as the Waffen S.S. commanders, but are very skilled soldiers. Medal of Honor: Underground Fallschirmjäger Infantry German paratroopers appears in only one level, Mayhem in the Monastery. Their weapon of choice is the Sten. They also drive halftracks. They won't hesitate to use their grenades if the player is stuck or on prone. They have got a keen eye, but not as tough as the Waffen SS Heavy Infantry. MOHUFallschim.png|Fallschirmjäger in Medal of Honor: Underground Germanparatrooper.png Falschim.png Fallschimjager.PNG Medal of Honor: Vanguard Fallschirmjägers General description They are not common as the Heer infantry until the last level. They first appear in the level Behind Enemy Lines where they mainly use the StG-44 Assault rifle, but sometimes they use a Karabiner 98k. In the final level The Crucible the player must defend the factory against the charging Fallschirmjäger troops. They wear a camouflage sweatshirt uniform with a 'Splittermuster' camouflage pattern and an olive coloured helmet with a Luftwaffe eagle. There is a German paratrooper wielding the K98k in Behind Enemy Lines that hits Keegan on the head in the cutscene at the end of level he is presumed KIA. If judged by sounds after that, he is most probably killed by Keegan's comrades. There are three of them using MP40's in front of the manor at the end of Requiem and one wielding K98k at top of the stairs. Behaviour and fighting against They were very skilled soldiers compared to other German troops. They often move from cover to cover and will blindfire at the player. They rarely use a grenade, as they focus to fire at the player. Their accuracy is also much better than the Heer troops. However, their accuracy would decrease in long range combat, giving the player a chance to shoot them with his rifle. Tossing a grenade wouldn't really help, but it could flush them out of their cover. Weapons *StG-44 *K98k *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *MP-40 (Rarely) Fallschirmjäger Sniper General description Only seen in the level Crucible, right after a teammate gets shot by one of them. They use the same model as the Fallschirmjäger Infantry, only using a sniper rifle. Behaviour They will not react to the player if he stays at the same cover; they, quite rarely tosses a grenade at the player. Thanks to their sniper rifle they have a better accuracy compared to the Fallschirmjäger Infantry. They tend to stay at the same spot. Weapons *Gewehr 43 w/ Scoped *Model 24 Stielhandgranate (rarely used) *Mauser k98 Kurz Fighting against them Normally, the player can wait for them to expose their cover. They will not react to the player if he advances; this gives the player a chance to find their position. However, some of them will suddenly appear on top of the player, so the player should kill them as soon as he sees them. Medal of Honor: Airborne Fallschirmjäger Infantry General description The Fallschirmjäger infantry are the basic infantry units of the Fallschirmjäger. They wear green-grey uniforms and a Fallschirmjäger M38 helmet. They were supposed to be armed with Gewehr 43 rifles. They carry StG44's instead. They are rare, appearing only in Missions 4 and 5, The Opening and Young Fools. Weapons *Gewehr 43 (Intel), StG44 in-game *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Melee Common tactics These soldiers are very skilled with their rifle. They are slightly more efficient when compared to the Waffen infantry. They will move from cover to cover faster, blindfire more, as well as offer more support for their fellow troops. They are also better shots, and toss grenades more often. Fighting against them Moving quickly and tossing grenades whenever possible will expose and flush out these soldiers. Thereafter, a short burst with an automatic weapon such as the Browning Automatic Rifle or StG-44 or a well-placed rifle round will dispatch the enemy. Fallschirmjäger Sniper General description The Fallschirmjäger snipers are similar to the Waffen senior troopers. They wear green-gray camouflage and a dark gray hood and cap. They are snipers, and use a scoped Gewehr 43 rifle. Weapons *Gewehr 43 w/ scope *Melee Common tactics These soldiers sit back and snipe. They can be dangerous, but they are not particularly deadly. They will fire at the player when they land. Fighting against them The player can kill them with a rifle if they can line a sniper up in the sights, or they can get closer and flush them out with grenades or an automatic weapon. The way you can usually spot the snipers is the reflection off their scopes. Once you've seen the reflection for 3–4 seconds, he'll have lined you up and so you'll want to get back to cover. You can also identify them from the distinctive "poom" sound their scoped Gewehr rifles make as they fire. since they only really appear in "Operation: Varsity" their favorite spots to hide are the train cars up on the numerous bridges and the rusting warehouses that run across the top of the map. Fallschirmjäger Commander General description They replace the Waffen infantry as the standard enemy for the last two missions. They wear a grey-green camo uniform with a dark green helmet, and wield an StG-44 automatic rifle. Weapons *StG-44 * Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Melee Common tactics These are very good soldiers. They are capable of quickly and efficiently moving from cover to cover. They blindfire and use grenades quite often, and will provide suppressing fire for their allies, with deadly accuracy. They are in many respects similar to the Waffen Storm Leaders. Fighting against them A player should eliminate these enemies quickly. Move quickly, toss grenades often, fire over cover or around corners. Try and make all the rounds count. Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Fallschirmjäger Infantry General description The Fallschirmjägers in ''Heroes 2 ''replace most of the Heer Infantry and became the standard enemy unit alongside the Panzergrenadiers. They wear grey camo uniform with dark grey helmet. Most of the time they're using MP40s along with the StG-44, but rarely they can be seen using K98ks. In multiplayer the Fallschirmjäger is named: "Axis Regular". Weapons *MP40 *StG-44 *Karabiner 98k *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Melee Common tactics The Fallschirmjagers are very skilled soldiers in combat. Usually they're spawn in small groups (2-4 soldiers at the time). They're very accurate with the MP40s, and can be very dangerous in large numbers. They're often suppress the player or trying to flush out the player from cover by tossing grenades. Fighting against them After they're spawn and it is advised to take out as many as the player can before they can dig in behind cover. Like the Heer Infantry they can be suppressed but they're recover faster than the Heer. The MP40 is a good choice to take several soldiers down at close range. For longer ranges it is advised to use the StG-44, BAR or the M1 Garand. Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne enemies Category:Enemies Category:Nazis